


Sora's Harem Adventures

by Mister_Phoenix



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, And Now For Something Completely Different, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harems, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sora Has a Harem, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Phoenix/pseuds/Mister_Phoenix
Summary: Sora has awakened as a Keyblade wielder. Yet, he had lost Kairi and Riku when his Island got destroyed by the Heartless. As he travels from world to world. He hopes to find his friends and stop the Heartless by finding the Prime World and the King and the Queen that would join all of the worlds together to put a stop to the Heartless once and for all.
Relationships: Alice/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Ariel/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Aurora/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Belle/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Cinderella/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Fa Mulan/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Jasmine/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Megara/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Merida/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Rapunzel/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Snow White/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Aqua (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Namine (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Sora's Harem Adventures

The sand felt rough through Sora’s fingers, the cold blue ocean washing against his feet. He stares up into the bright clear sky as he lay on the beach. Unable to move his body, the tide was coming in, the waves were now washing up to his knees. The sand was now covering his hands, he was sinking into the beach. Unable to reach out or do anything, he couldn’t even call for help.

_Riku._

_Kairi._

_Please, help me!_

It wasn’t long until he fully sank into the sand. Falling into deep black darkness, there was no sound, no joy, only sadness and hatred. Sora felt it coursing through his body, he felt his heartbeat getting weaker. He closed his eyes, thinking about her.

Kairi. The girl he has a crush on, one of his best friends. Thinking about her, her smile, her laugh, her glare as she looks at him when he was goofing off. How she would call him a lazy bum or just roll her eyes whenever he and Riku would get into another competition.

Riku. Sora’s rival, his other best friend. The way how the two of them would always butt heads, fight each other with wooden swords, with Riku winning most of the matches between them. How the two of them would always laugh it off, how they would shove each other out of the way to see who was the first one who’ll talk to Kairi.

Those are his friends. Light at the end of the dark tunnel. Then there was a bright light, Sora was now standing on a stain glass picture of what looked like a princess. Three pillars, made out of stone rose from the ground. One held a sword, one held a shield, and one held a magician’s staff.

_Chose one to gain, and one to lose._

The voice came out of nowhere, it didn’t sound male or female. Sora looked over the three options, he felt like Kairi would grab the wand and lose her strength, while Riku would grab the sword and lose his defence. Meaning that Sora walked towards the shield and lose his magic.

That was his choice. Darkness once tried to creep up on him, these creatures the voice told him to feed off of the darkness that lies within everyone’s hearts. Sora held a shield as he fought these creatures off.

Then the ground began to shake, as a large monster, he was almost the size of a mountain towering over Sora. He was finding it harder to breathe at the sight of something that big and horrible looking. The creature looked down at Sora with its deep red eyes, before the creature crushed Sora with its foot.

“Hey you lazy bum, get up already.” That voice was music to Sora’s ears.

So, it was all a dream. “Huh, Kairi?”

“Sleeping on the job again, what am I going to do with you Sora?” She asked herself, she glared down at him, her hands were on her hips looking down at him.

“I was having the strangest dream,” Sora spoke, rubbing his head. Kairi eyebrow rose.

“Oh, was I in it? Was Sora dreaming about me?” She asked, that caused Sora to jump away from her, his cheeks were flushed.

“What? NO! I mean, I did think about you in my dream and I have been talking for too long.” Sora stated, causing Kairi to let out a giggle.

“You’re not one to talk. You are just as lazy as him.” Kairi and Sora looked towards the voice, as Riku stood holding a log underneath his arm.

“Ha, you caught me,” Kairi stated

“Am I really the only one working on this raft?” Riku asked

He sat down next to Sora; he grins at Riku as Riku grins back at Sora. Kairi could only shake her head, she knew what that meant. The two could barely hear her whispering a quiet ‘really, again’ the two boys looked at the girl, she let out a sigh and nodded her head.

It was then Sora and Riku race down the beach as Kairi followed behind the two hot-headed rivals.

**_ Destiny Islands: _ **

The raft that Sora, Kairi, and Riku was working on was going to take them away from this beach. To other worlds, that was just beyond those rough waves. Kairi told him not to slake off anymore and get a cloth: which Sora found in a treehouse next to the waterfall. Once Sora entered, he could hear the old wood creaking underneath his foot. He turned to look to see the cloth is on the wall to the left

Next, was the rope, it was located on the far-left side of the island that Sora was calling home. The same spot where he felt that there were a few questions asked earlier. Maybe it was in that strange dream, that seems like both a blur and a bright clear picture. His mate Tidus always has been here training there and Sora looked to find the rope sitting off in the corner. Almost like it was in timeout which made Sora chuckle at the thought.

Last was the two logs, crossing the bridge he saw Riku sitting on a tree. And he was calling him and Kairi was the lazy ones. Either that or he was already finished and was going to brag about it to Sora. Sitting next to him was the first log that Sora needs. Riku asked if Sora needed any help since he had plenty of free time.

Sora let out a small growl towards his best friend, Riku jumped from the tree looking at Sora, the two rivals grinned at each other. It was time from the normal wooden sword fight, almost every single day, Sora and Riku would fight each other with wooden swords. Making sure to defend themselves and Kairi.

Riku won, causing Sora to rub his already sore arm. Riku told him, ‘better luck next time’ before letting out a laugh, while adding ‘like that will ever happen’ Sora soon found the next log that Kairi wanted, it was under the same bridge, near the shoreline.

“It about time, Riku was telling me that we should form a team if you didn’t finish soon. He worries you might have gotten lost.” Kairi stated,

“Good job Sora, here take this.” She stated before gave him a Hi-potion for all his troubles.

Sora looked down at the item, not 100% sure on what it was. Or why Kairi even had it or why she thought it was useful.

The day had seemed to past by fast, while Sora, Riku, and Kairi sat on a tree looking over to the setting sun. It making Sora wonder about all of this.

“Do you will think will go to other worlds?” He asked Riku and Kairi looked toward their shared friend.

“Of course, I want to see all of them. Maybe even find where I was once from before arriving here.” Kairi spoke

“We have to Sora, there is always hope,” Riku stated Sora laughs at the pair.

“Yeah. You’re right.”

“Psh. As always.” Riku stated, causing Kairi to slam her elbow into the side of his stomach.

“I just hope we can make even more friends,” Sora spoke

Kairi places her hand over her chest. “I can’t believe you Sora. Not even out in the ocean yet, and you are already planning on replacing us.”

“If you do, you’ll regret it Sora. I’ll have to come and knock some sense in you if you dare replace us.” Riku said, with his hands over his head.

Sora let out a laugh, as he looked towards the sunset, he could never replace Riku or Kairi those two will forever be in his heart. No matter how far away they were. Sora knew that the three of them will be best friends forever.

* * *

The next day, his friend was dead. Sora knew it. Riku wanted to name the raft the Highwind. What kind of name was Highwind? It was dumb and Sora pointed it out towards his friend. Stating that Excalibur was the better name.

“Again? Well, boys will be boys. I guess. I don’t understand how the raft will stand with you two on board.” Kairi said, shaking her head to the side, she knew it was coming but still didn’t believe it.

Highwind vs Excalibur: The race to the post with a star on it and back to Kairi

“If I win, I’m captain… And if you win...”

“I get to share a Paopu Fruit with Kairi. Huh, how about it, Sora? Whoever wins gets to share a Paopu Fruit with Kairi?”

Sora, let out another growl towards Riku. A Paopu Fruit is a star-shaped fruit native to Destiny Islands. It resembles the star fruit. According to legend, "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."

So, now the race was on. Sora, couldn’t lose, he wouldn’t lose. There was a small chance that Riku was just joking to get a rise out of Sora. But, if Riku wasn’t joking then, there was no way that Sora will let him share a Paopu Fruit with Kairi.

The race was close, but in the end, Sora had won. Jumping in joy, with Riku stating that he was joking, which just caused Sora to feel enraged with his friend. Kairi rolled her eyes.

“Okay you two. Break it up. It only just a name.” She said, not knowing about what got Sora so fired up in the first place.

“Sora, I need you to get some food for the trip. Three Mushrooms, three fishes, two coconuts, one seagull egg, and drinking water. Make sure you get freshwater, not from the ocean. You hear me!” Kairi stated, placing her hands on her hips looking into Sora’s clear blue eyes.

Sora could only just nod. He and Riku both learned an important lesson as soon as they made friends with Kairi. Never make her mad. She gave a bright smile, giving him an empty bottle.

Sora knew that mushrooms on Destiny Islands grew in dark places. The first mushroom was close by, it was close to Kairi. Moving a boulder that was blocking the way, and go inside the hole to find it. The second mushroom was near the base of the tower, it took Sora to check the bushes to find the small mushroom that Kairi wanted.

Hit trees until yellow coloured coconuts fall down. Took far too long, Sora was just banging a tree with a wooden sword, if anyone would walk pass, they might think he was a crazy man. Who wanted revenge against a freaking tree!

Seagull Egg was easy, it was at the same bridge from yesterday. The seagull egg was on top of a tree. Sora let out a groan, all of this work to get to see new worlds. To get it, Sora had to climb up the skinny tree and jump to the other that had the seagull egg on it. Sora just hopes that no Seagull was going to get angry at him.

Going out to the shore and swim around until he finally saw a fish. He seemed to had the best luck around Selphie. One of the only other girls on the Island, it just took awhile for the hunting for three fishes. Sora just hopes to get something good out of all of this, maybe Kairi will give a kiss on the check. He blushes before shaking that thought of his head.

Drinking-Water was the only easy one out of them all, all Sora need to do is obtain the clean water by standing in the waterfall. He enjoyed standing underneath the soft waterfall, as the water hit his head as the water from the lake got into his shoes.

Sora finally found the third mushroom it was next to the waterfall in the Secret Place. That only Sora, Riku and Kairi knew about, it was one of the dark place, with a wooden door that seems to lead nowhere. Once he got in there, Sora was drawn toward the door. Almost like something was calling out for him, the mushroom is to the right.

Then he saw it, an old drawing of him and Kairi. His drawing was rough and looked like it was unfinished, while Kairi looked better than any of his drawings could possible be. Sora sat down and added something, a Paopu Fruit. He draws him giving one to Kairi.

Riku really got to him. But, sharing a Paopu Fruit with Kairi so the two of them would always be together. It would be great, but this drawing would be the closes he could get. But, in his heart, he shared one with her, and he hopes that the same was with Kairi. Sora could only wonder.

After all of that, he and Kairi sat on the sands of the beach, the two of them were alone. Sora couldn’t find any words to say to her, how could he after what Riku said early in the day?

“Have you noticed that Riku has been off lately?” She asked Sora looked towards her.

“I guess he really wants to find new worlds, just like us,” Sora spoke, Kairi suddenly grabbed onto Sora’s hands, causing his head to move back, with his cheeks aflush. He noticed how close Kairi’s face was to his. Their noses were almost touching.

“Let’s just take the raft. Just you and me, together. Let’s just leave everyone else behind.” Kairi spoke, Sora couldn’t help but laugh.

“You’re the only one who has changed,” Sora spoke, as Kairi broke away their closeness.

_‘I wouldn’t mind leaving with you and you alone, Kairi.’_ Sora thought, looking at Kairi as she watches the sunset on the sandy beach.

* * *

That night, right before dinner. A storm attacked Destiny Islands, Sora, bolted from his bed looking in fear as he worries about the raft, Riku and Kairi. He rushes out of his house, climbing out of the window, right when his mother told him that dinner was ready.

He saw that the boats that belong to Riku and Kairi were lockdown, Sora rushed over to the place where he and Riku always had their play fights. He was standing there, Sora cried out his name.

“The door has open Sora! We can finally travel to other worlds.” Riku cried out

“What about Kairi? We need to find her!” Sora asked

“She’s fine. She’ll meet us there, I’m not afraid of the darkness Sora, are you?” He asked, before disappearing in the darkness.

Sora tried to rush over to him, but Riku was gone right before Sora could reach him. The darkness was trying to swallow him whole, like what happened to Riku. Sora held in his heart and mind pictures of Kairi. She was his light, with the darkness that was trying to get a hold of him.

As long as he remembers her, he knew that the Darkness wouldn’t hurt him. A bright light shines away all of the darkness that was attacking Sora, he looked to see a large key in his right hand. He somehow knew in his mind and heart that this was called the Kingdom Key.

The creatures were back from his dream. That when Sora learn that what he had before wasn’t a dream, but a warning about these creatures that feed off the darkness. He wanted to make sure that Kairi was okay, the first place that he thought she might be was at the Secret Place.

He saw her, standing close to the door that now somehow changed. Sora reached out for her, if he was going to another world. He wanted to hold onto Kairi to make sure he wouldn’t lose her. He saw Kairi reaching out for him, right when they got close, Kairi disappeared. Just like Riku, but unlike him, Sora could feel the fact that he and Kairi hugged each other before she disappeared.

Almost like he knew he’ll find her soon. In another world, Sora fell into the darkness. The Kingdom Key protecting him from the creatures of darkness and he knew that Kairi and Riku was okay. They had to be; they just weren’t with him. He just had to hope to find them, even if he has to jump from world to world to find them.


End file.
